NickCity
| place= 7/18 | alliances= | challenges= 9 | votesagainst= 8 | days= 33 | image2 = | season2 = 22 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 1/21 (Sole Survivor) | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 39 | image3 = | season3 = 30 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 23/24 | challenges3 = 1 | votesagainst3 = 4 | days3 = 5 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 14 | individualwins= 2 | totalchallengewins= 16 | dayslasted= 77 | totalvotes= 16 }} also known as Nick is the winner of and Big Brother 7. He was also previously a contestant on , and Big Brother 2 Known for his rivalry with Ella, Nick had to fight the entire game to stay alive before being voted out at the final 7. He later returned in San Marcos, where he played a strong under the radar game, that allowed him to get through most tribals undetected. He had a stellar Final Tribal Council performance that earned him the title of the 22nd Sole Survivor by a vote of 5-3-1. Profile Name(Age): '''Nick City (20) '''Tribe Designation: '''Matiaf '''Current Residence: '''New York City '''Personal Claim Of Fame: '''My Twitter account '''Inspiration in Life: '''Lady Gaga '''Hobbies: '''Video games, watching reality TV and partying '''Pet Peeves: '''People who drive slow '''3 Words To Describe You: Fun, outgoing and intelligent If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''A bottle of vodka, something to mix it with and a huge cup. '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''People sometimes compare my gameplay to Kass, but I see myself of more of a Sugar or and Amanda. '''Reason for being on Survivor: '''To try and win of course '''Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''Because I'm balls to the walls Survivor: Socotra Voting History Survivor: San Marcos Profile '''Tribe: Catarina Hometown: New York City Current Residence: Long Island Personal Claim To Fame: Meeting Kelley Wentworth Inspiration in Life: Still, Lady Gaga Pet Peeves: When people ignore my texts Previous Finishes: 7th Favorite Past Moment: Making Ella snap in Socotra Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Probably Kelley Wentworth, she came back to Cambodia with a score to settle, and even though she did not win she definitely proved she was an amazing player Previous Survivor You Respects Least: I'd say Corinne, I hate her podcast and how negative she is Why Did You Come Back?: Because I didn't win the first time Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Salam (Survivors) Hometown: New York City Current Residence: Long Island Personal Claim To Fame: I once took a shot with Kelsey Faith from BBCan Inspirations in Life: Some things never change because it's still Lady Gaga Pet Peeves: Customers who come in the store 10 minutes before we close Previous Finishes: 7th & 1st Favorite Past Moment: Final tribal council Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Probably Sora because he was super close to being a two time winner Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Shea and that should be all I have to say Why Did You Come Back?: Well my last game was the first time I've ever won so I wanted to come back and try to win again Voting History ---- |nickname= Nick |Season2= Big Brother 7 |Place2= 1/16 |Votes2= 5 |Votestowin2= 6 |Alliances2= BAMMN, BB2 |HOHs2= 3 (Weeks 5, 10 & 12) |Nominations2= 4 (Weeks 6, 9, 10 & 11) |Vetos2= 3 (Weeks 5, 10 & 11) |Days2= |OtherPrizes2= |Currently= Winner |Season= Big Brother 2 |Place= 3/14 |Votes= 1 |Votestowin= |Alliances= The Rugrats |Loyalties= Jamie Eddie |HOHs= 1 (Week 8) |Nominations= 3 (Weeks 9, 10 & 11) |Vetos= 2 (Weeks 4 & 9) |OtherPrizes= |Currently1= Jury Member }} =Big Brother 2= Competition History Voting History HOH History =Big Brother 7= Competition History Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia Links | before = Mymixtapeisfire | after = THGQueenYT }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Socotra Contestants Category:Matiaf Tribe Category:Sharij Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Socotra Jury Members Category:Big Brother 2 Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:San Marcos Contestants Category:Catarina Tribe Category:Yaknad Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Legends Contestants Category:Salam Tribe Category:23rd Place Category:Big Brother 7 Houseguests